Sith Recruiter
by Lisa Marie1
Summary: A young woman works for the Sith Lords. Her job is to recruit new Siths. A romance with Obi-Wan will blossom somewhere along the line, but you have to read it in order to see it!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sith Recruiter  
Author: Lisa Marie  
Summary: A young woman works for the Sith Lords. Her job is to recruit new Siths. A romance with Obi-Wan will blossom somewhere along the line, but you have to read it in order to see it!  
Pairing: Guinevere (my own creation) and Obi-Wan.  
Time Frame/Characters: Obi-Wan is 26 and a Jedi Knight. Yes, Qui-Gon is dead, but there is no Anakin.   
Disclaimer: Everything except for the characters that you never heard of belongs to George Lucas. I make no money…..yeah, yeah, yeah….you know the rest.  
Okay, before I start the story, let me just say this:  
  
I am not a BIG Star Wars follower. I enjoy all of the Star Wars movies, from the original trilogy and the new movies now, but I have not read any of the books or anything like that. So, this story is based on my imagination. If the characters seem like they would never do what I am making them do or if this story disagrees with what was really written by George Lucas, don't jump all over me. I just enjoyed the movies and am attempting to write a story about the characters that probably won't match up with what the true, die hard Star Wars fans are used to seeing. With that being said, I love feedback, positive and negative. I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Guinevere walked down the long hallway, making a straight bee-line to her room. She was exhausted. She had three meetings today with potential clients. The first man had been no trouble at all, but the last two had given her problems. Gee, it seemed like no one wanted to be evil these days, as if it were no longer the cool fad.   
  
She punched in the code and the door to her room opened. As she stepped inside, she seen Tong-Gam sitting on her couch. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gee, you hide your disappointment so well", said Tong-Gam.  
"Yeah, well, I never had been eloquent in hiding my facial expressions."  
"Hmm, I see. How are you?"  
"Look, why don't we just cut the chit-chat and tell me why you're here?"  
  
Tong-Gam stood up and walked over to Guinevere.   
  
"I don't understand why two friends can't just talk, Gwynnie?"  
"First of all, don't ever call me that. Second, I don't have friends. Third, If I had friends, you certainly wouldn't be considered one of them. Now, drop the stupid act and tell me why you're really here."  
Tong-Gam sighed and said, "Fine, be a bitch. The boss-man wants to see you."  
"What for?"  
"How am I supposed to know that?"  
In a sarcastic tone Guinevere said, "Well, aren't you suppose to be his right hand man? I mean, you and he get along so well. Like peanut butter and jelly, like….."  
"Okay, I get your point, smart ass. Although, we are close, he still doesn't tell me everything."  
"Mmm-hmm, you and the Emperor are best buds. Anyway, does he want to see me now?"  
"He said as soon as you step foot in your room, he wants to see you."  
  
Guinevere turned on her heels and walked toward the door. She cleared her throat and said, "Since I'm leaving, so are you."  
  
Tong-Gam walked out of the room without speaking a word and Guinevere walked towards the throne room. As she walked, she became increasingly annoyed at Tong-Gam. Ever since Darth Maul had passed away, Tong-Gam was the best candidate to be the Emperor's new apprentice, which she supposed was a sad thing because Tong-Gam was certainly not on the same level as a Darth Maul. Perhaps with training, he could be, but he was just so damned annoying! Maul had been very kind to her. Well, maybe kind wasn't exactly the best word to describe Maul, but he was quiet and easier to talk to. He didn't taunt her like Tong-Gam does. It was probably because Maul had been more dedicated to the Sith. From time to time she thought of Maul and she sort of missed him, but life went on.   
  
She hadn't recruited Maul and she didn't recruit Tong-Gam, thank goodness! In fact, all of the men she had recruited hadn't been a great contribution to the Emperor and his plans. She was paid well for her job and had a place to live for free and all of the food she could eat. She had good looks, which she mostly used to seduce men to turn to the dark side. The men she had recruited had some powers of the force inside of them. Either they weren't that strong in the force that the Jedi decided not to bring them into their clan, or they were just overlooked.   
  
It was her job to talk to these people and by all means necessary, get them to serve the Emperor. Not all of them would be a Sith Lord of course, since there can only be two true Siths at one time, but they would help the Emperor in whatever tasks that needed to be carried out. She assumed that her conference with the Emperor right now would be about how inadequate she had become lately. After all, she had done this job for three years now. Perhaps the Emperor thought she was losing her touch.   
  
She was frightened as she entered the throne room and seen the Emperor sitting on his chair, with his back to her. He sensed her of course, although he couldn't see her.   
  
"Come in, Guinevere, and sit down. I've been expecting you."  
  
Guinevere sat down and prepared herself for the worse.  
  
The Emperor chuckled as he turned his chair to face her and said, "Why are you so nervous? You expect punishment. Is there something that I need to punish you for that I do not know of?"  
  
Guinevere was surprised. "Well, sir, I don't know of anything bad that I did, but whenever you send someone to seek me out and make it sound so urgent that I cannot help but think that it's not good news."  
  
"It is ashamed, Guinevere, that you do not have one drop of the force within you. You are a good employee and I bet you would make a wonderful apprentice."  
  
Guinevere shifted in her chair.  
  
"You are growing impatient, I see", said the Emperor.  
"No, it's just…."  
"Don't lie. Since you're tired, I shall get on with it then."  
"Okay."  
"In the past, you have brought me many men. Some good, some not so great. It's not your fault that they didn't pan out. You, being a mere mortal, cannot sense if these men are going to be beneficial in the future. You are just given a record of men who do have the force within them and you are sent out to get them to serve me. You've done well so far. Lately, however, you've been lacking. In one week's time, you can bring me three, possibly four men. In this month alone, do you know how many men you have brought me?"  
"None, sir."  
"You are correct, my dear. None. That disturbs me greatly."  
"I knew it."  
"Knew what?"  
"I knew this was bad news."  
The Emperor once again chuckled, "No, no, no. This is not bad. It just shows me that you need a vacation. Get your sexy juices flowing again and perhaps you can work on a new sales pitch, eh?"  
"A vacation?"  
"Yes. You can go anywhere you like, all expenses paid."  
  
Guinevere smirked and said, "Okay, what's the catch?"  
"Catch?"  
"Yeah, like what do I have to do in order to go on this all paid trip?"  
"Absolutely nothing. I am just protecting one of my assets. You are the best recruiter that I have and I do not want to lose you. You do know what happens when I 'fire' someone, don't you?"  
"Yeah, you kill them."  
"Correct. You've seen so many recruiters come and go, but you have been here for several years. That's because you are good and I intend on keeping you for as long as I can, or at least until your looks give out and your tits start to sag."  
  
Guinevere gave a small laugh, "Fine, I'm officially on vacation then?"  
"Yes."  
"How long?"  
"One week. You can leave tomorrow. By the end of the night, I want to know where you are going, so I can make arrangements."  
"Oh, I already know where I want to go."  
"Do share."  
"Violetshone."  
"Violetshone? That pathetic, little planet?"  
"That 'pathetic, little planet' has the best water that I've ever seen, with wonderful under water creatures."  
"Ah, yes. You have an obsession with water."  
"It's not an obsession. I just enjoy water very much and under water animals."  
"Whatever. I'll arrange a ship to take you there tomorrow. You'll leave at 9am sharp."  
Guinevere bowed to her master and said, "Thank you, sir."  
The Emperor only waved his hand to dismiss her.  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Like I said earlier, I'm not a huge follower of the Star Wars stories, like the books and stuff. So, I'm writing this story out of thin air, really. I hope you liked it and I hope you leave me feedback! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the umm…..1 review! lol That's okay though. Hopefully more people will read this and   
enjoy it.   
Vocabulary: I made up some words to represent different things. I figured I better use made-up   
words to represent items in the future or this story will be dull. So, here are some words to look   
for:  
Diver Sed- A place to go deep sea diving  
PP or plastic protection- Umbrella  
Cruiser- I have no idea what they really call the planes that they fly for transportation, but for my   
sake, they're called cruisers. lol  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Violetshone was a beautiful planet. At least Guinevere thought so. She had one glorious week to relax   
and pretty much do whatever she wanted. She spent a lot of her time in the water. They had a great   
diver sed. She liked swimming deep within the ocean floor and coming into contact with the various   
ocean creatures. When she wasn't in the water, she was close by the water; relaxing on their Mehco   
beach.   
  
It was there on Mehco beach that she spotted Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was laying underneath her PP   
when she saw him. He was laying on his stomach, reading a book. She was behind him and towards  
the right so she knew he couldn't see her. She wondered what he was doing here. It didn't appear   
that he was on some sort of mission. After thinking for a few more moments, she supposed that even   
Jedi have the right to a vacation also.   
  
She must have been staring a bit too hard or too long because his Jedi senses kicked in when he   
realized someone was staring at him and he looked up at her. She quickly directed her stare   
somewhere else, but she knew that he had seen her looking at him. When she chanced another   
glance at him a few minutes later, he was still looking at her with a confused look on his face.   
Before he had a chance to do anything, like come over and talk to her, she gathered up her   
belongings and left the beach.  
  
She had met Obi-Wan several times over the past three years. Of course, Obi-Wan wasn't   
particularly fond of her since her job was to get men to turn to the dark side. She tried a few   
times to convert Jedi Knights, but none of them would do it. When she was feeling brave or   
just really bored, she would go to a night club that most of the Jedi hung out at when they   
wanted to unwind. Of course, it was a very upper class place. There were no drunken brawls   
or drugs or anything of that ilk.   
  
The Emperor had always wanted a Jedi to turn to the dark side and he promised to give   
Guinevere anything that she wanted, within reason, if she accomplished this goal. So, when   
she felt up to it, she would dress in her most provocative outfit and slither over to the night   
club and try to seduce a Jedi. Although most of them had been cordial to her and had   
entertained her for a few hours of just talking and harmless flirting, they never went to bed with   
her.   
  
She had spoke with Obi-Wan a few times also. When she first became a recruiter, she made the   
mistake of thinking she was hot shit and tried to recruit a Jedi right away. Her first Jedi she picked   
was Obi-Wan. Not only did he deny her, but he rejected her harshly. Usually the Jedi's at least   
spoke to her and were nice, but he was down right rude. He was upset with her for doing the job   
that she did. He thought it was disgusting to try to turn good men into evil Siths and he also   
thought it was degrading for her as a woman. That night and his words had stuck with her for   
three years now. It was those same words that almost made her quit her job before she really   
even started. The Emperor, seeing her potential, had talked her out of quitting, or rather, he   
scared her to stay. She was certain that if she ever tried to leave on her own terms, he would   
dispose of her.   
  
Ever since that first meeting with Obi-Wan, she never tried to seduce him again. When she seen   
him, she would say hello and he would greet her back and make some small talk, like how are you   
doing, before Obi-Wan came up with an excuse to leave her. She liked to think that he wanted   
to stay away from her because he was afraid of what he would let himself do if she and he were   
left alone, but she really knew that Obi-Wan despised her and didn't want to associate himself  
with her and that is why he steered clear of her.   
  
Of course, whenever she did come to the Jedi club and tried to either recruit a Jedi or a Padawan   
and Obi-Wan was there, he would interfere with her work. Especially if it were a Padawan she   
was trying to convert. He would give them a whole big speech about how evil she was and how   
wonderful it was to be a Jedi.   
  
She hadn't seen Obi-Wan in awhile though. Ever since his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had passed away,   
he hasn't been at the club. She was actually a little upset when she found out that Qui-Gon had   
died. He had always been nice to her. He talked to her like a normal human being and after about   
three or four attempts, she stopped trying to seduce him. She knew it was useless. She would just   
talk to him like a friend and he her. They weren't best of friends, of course, but they were friendly   
with one another. She knew that Darth Maul had killed Qui-Gon before he himself was killed.   
She thought that if she had choose between Darth Maul living and Qui-Gon, she would definitely   
choose Qui-Gon. She knew Maul better and she liked Maul, but Qui-Gon had more to offer the   
world; peace, happiness, unity. Not darkness and pain and suffering, which Maul had to offer it.   
She may have been a Sith recruiter, but she wasn't as evil as they were. To tell you the truth,   
she wasn't evil at all. To her, this was just a job.   
  
As she was placing the stuff inside of her cruiser, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun   
around and gasped when she seen that it was Obi-Wan.  
  
"Jesus, Master Kenobi! You scared me!"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
"That's okay. What are you doing here?"  
"That's funny because I was going to ask you the same thing."  
"Oh, well, I'm on vacation."  
"I see. Me also."  
"Good for you. I'm sure with all your hard work, you deserve one."  
"Yes, for all of your hard work, you must deserve one too."  
  
She glared at him and said, "Look, Master Kenobi, I'm on a vacation and I'm having fun. I don't  
need to have you hanging around me, making snide remarks. Okay?"  
Obi-Wan put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Relax. I didn't mean anything by that."  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Guinevere continued to put her belongings away when Obi-Wan asked her, "So, who's the new   
Sith apprentice?"  
She chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah, like I'm really gonna tell you."  
"And why not?"  
"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I'm not supposed to give out information to the enemy."  
"Since when are we enemies?"  
"Well, I don't consider us personal enemies, but we play for the opposite teams."  
"That we do, but there's no harm in some mindless chatter."  
She raised an eyebrow and said, "Mindless chatter is 'how is the weather, where did you buy your   
sandals'. It's not, 'who's the new apprentice'?"  
"Fine. Don't tell me, but I'm going to find out sooner or later."  
"Yeah, like when you kill the new apprentice just like you killed Darth Maul."  
"I took no pleasure in killing someone, okay? He murdered my Master and was going to murder me   
too if I hadn't done what I did."  
"So I heard."  
"Then why are you rattling my chains about this?"  
"I'm not doing anything to you. You were the one who brought it up."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and said, "You know, I have other ways to find out information from you."  
Guinevere smiled and said in a seductive tone, "You sure you wanna get that deep into my mind,   
Master Kenobi?"  
Obi-Wan looked stunned for a moment , but rebounded and said, "I thought you were on vacation?"  
"I am."  
"Then, why are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
Now it was Guinevere's turn to be perplexed. After a few moments of silence, Obi-Wan said, "Enjoy   
the rest of your vacation."  
"You do the same."  
  
Guinevere watched Obi-Wan walk away and she wondered why it always had to be like this with them   
two. She would love it if Obi-Wan talked to her like the rest of the Jedi did. She had a slight crush on   
Obi-Wan because he was so handsome and from what she heard, a very good Jedi. She would never   
admit it to herself though that she liked him. She knew no matter what, it would never pan out between   
the two. He was a strong, good Jedi and she was an evil woman with a degrading job that he despised.   
A real match made in Heaven. Guinevere sighed and got into her cruiser and pulled away, determined  
not to let her encounter with Obi-Wan ruin the rest of her vacation.  
Okay, that's all she wrote for this chapter. Please review this time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the mix-up on chapter 2. I didn't realize that only half of the story was posted and not the entire thing. Hopefully this chapter will be posted the way it is supposed to be.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You're wanted", said Tong-Gam as soon as Guinevere entered her room.  
"You know, I'm really annoyed that you just waltz into my room whenever you feel it's necessary", said Guinevere.  
"Well, how else am I supposed to tell you that the Emperor wants to meet with you?"  
"Given the fact that you, he, or anyone here with the Force can sense when I'm here, you can just wait until you sense me and then come to my room and knock on my door to inform me that the Emperor wants to see me. You don't have to break in."  
"I didn't break in."  
"I don't care. Just don't come in here without my permission ever again!"  
  
Tong-Gam bended down a little so he was now facing Guinevere face-to-face.  
"You have a lot of nerve to speak to me that way. You know what I can do to you. I would re-think that tone of yours and you better apologize."  
Knowing that she was no match for Tong-Gam and not really wanting to fight, she gave in and apologized, "Fine, I'm sorry."  
Tong-Gam smiled and said, "Good. See we can be friends. Now, go see the Emperor."  
  
Guinevere walked out of her room, not even stopping to see if Tong-Gam had followed her. Her fear for Tong-Gam subsided as her fear of the Emperor became larger as she approached his throne room. She wondered why he had wanted to see her. She had just returned no more than 10 minutes ago from vacation. He probably just wanted to see how the vacation went and if she felt better.  
  
She bowed to the Emperor and said, "You wanted to see me, my Lord."  
The Emperor walked over to Guinevere and gave her a hard smack across her cheek bone. She went sprawling down onto the floor, with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
The Emperor looked down at her and said, "Do you know what that is for, my dear?"  
Too afraid to speak, she just merely nodded her head no.  
"Allow me to fill in the blanks then. First, did you have an enjoyable vacation?"  
She nodded her head yes.  
"Good. Do you feel well rested?"  
Again, she nodded her head yes.  
"Well, you should feel well rested. After all, you did no work at all."  
  
Finally finding her voice, Guinevere said, "I thought the point of a vacation was to do no work at all."  
The Emperor picked her up by her hair and flung her across the room and yelled, "Not when it concerns a Jedi!"   
  
Guinevere laid on the hard floor, to frightened to move. For a moment, she was confused as to what the Emperor was talking about, but then she remembered her encounter with Obi-Wan at the beach. He was probably upset that she had not tried to seduce Obi-Wan.  
  
Reading her thoughts, the Emperor said, "Yes! I am upset that you did not try to turn Obi-Wan. For the Force sakes! He killed my best apprentice. I could definitely use him. Why would you not try to seduce him? Are you ill? Do you not know what will happen to you if you betray me? And get up off of the floor."  
  
Guinevere slowly pulled herself up off of the floor and sat on a chair. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry, sir. Master Kenobi and I do not get along. When I first became a recruiter……"  
The Emperor cut her off, "Yes, yes, yes! I don't need to hear all of this. I already know it. I ignored the fact that you decided not to seduce Kenobi while you were on this planet, but the man was vulnerable on that beach! He was on vacation and he was looking for something exciting to happen, like a little romance and you were too stupid to see that!"  
"I can't help that! I don't have your powers!"  
  
As the words escaped her mouth, she knew she would regret saying them. It wasn't what she said, but it was the fact that she had raised her voice to him.  
  
Feeling invisible arms, she was once again pinned down to the floor with the feeling of a foot being pressed onto her back.  
  
"Listen bitch, I am aware that you do not have my power! That doesn't mean that you can't use common sense. He was away from all of his Jedi friends and he was feeling relaxed. He would have been more receptive to you if you would have just tried and that's what angers me the most. You didn't try!"  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Guinevere had started to cry now, fearing that this would result in her death. Instead, the invisible foot that was on her was now off and she was brought to a standing position in front of the Emperor.   
  
He looked into her blue eyes and said, "That's okay, Gwynnie. I am a forgiving man. Here, have a seat."  
  
Guinevere sat down where the Emperor had instructed her to and she took the beverage that he offered her.   
  
"Relax, Guinevere, because I have found something very interesting that I wish to share with you."  
"Okay."  
"As you can tell, I was keeping tabs on you when you were on vacation. Nothing really peaked my interest until I felt that you were in the presence of a Jedi. As you and Obi-Wan interacted with one another, I felt something from the man that I found very interesting."  
"What?"  
"His feelings for you. As I said, since he was on vacation, his guard was down a bit and he was starting to relax and enjoy himself. Therefore, he didn't think to hide his thoughts too well. He also knew that you didn't have the powers to sense his feelings and thoughts, but luckily for me and ultimately for yourself, I picked up on them. It appears that the young Jedi Knight has strong romantic feelings for you. It's not love yet, but it can be within time."  
  
Guinevere's eyes bulged out of her head. Did she just hear the Emperor correct? Did he just say that Obi-Wan Kenobi had strong feelings for her? It couldn't be correct.  
  
The Emperor smiled and said, "Oh yes, my dear. It appears he is very smitten with you. You should thank Kenobi in fact. He just saved your life."  
"He did?"  
"Yes. I was so enraged that you would not try to turn him that I was going to kill you. However, his feelings for you saved you. I'm going to use you to turn him. He worries about you. He's afraid that I am going to do something to harm you. Why he would ever get that idea, I have no clue. He is also very angry with himself for feeling this way for you. He is disgusted by what you do, but he is mainly concerned for your well being. He wishes there was a way for you two to be together, but he knows that it is impossible given your two very different life styles."  
"Well, given all of that, how am I suppose to turn him? You said so yourself that he would never allow it."  
"If you gain his trust and spend time with you, his emotions will become too much to handle and he will be mush in your pretty little hands."  
"How am I going to gain his trust?"  
  
The Emperor rolled his eyes and said, "Must I think of everything?! You will show up on the door step of the Jedi Temple and inform Obi-Wan that you are no longer a recruiter and that you are frightened because you think that I will kill you if I found you. Given Obi-Wan's feelings for you and the Jedi Council's interest in talking to a former employee of the Sith, they will allow you to stay at the Temple. It is there that you will work on your relationship with Obi-Wan. You will tell him exactly what he wants to hear, you will be exactly what he wants you to be. Understood?"  
  
Guinevere shook her head yes.  
  
"Good. Now, there must be false information to give to the Jedi Council. They cannot know what is really going on here. I have left a file in your quarters of false information to give to the Council. You will read it, memorize it, and then you will train your mind to block out your thoughts. The Council will read them. You'll work with Tong-Gam for this."  
  
Guinevere rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know you do not like Tong-Gam, but that is tough. You will have to deal with him for a bit. I'll give you two weeks. If you fail this time, Guinevere, I will kill you."  
  
2 weeks later  
  
"Are you ready, my dear?" asked the Emperor.  
"Yes. I have a question for you before I go."  
"Ask away."  
"If I do convert Master Kenobi……"  
"When you convert Master Kenobi" corrected the Emperor.  
"Yes, when I convert Master Kenobi, will he replace Tong-Gam as your apprentice."  
"Most certainly."  
"Good! That's motivation enough."  
"Your life should be enough motivation. Do not fail me."  
  
Guinevere turned to leave when three troopers stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.  
She gave a quizzical look and said, "What's going on?"  
The Emperor raised from his seat and said, "Oh nothing really, my dear. This is just the final touches on our plan."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the Jedis must believe that you are very scared and that you truly have run away from the Dark side. In order for them to really believe it, they must see evidence."  
"Evidence?"  
  
Before Guinevere could question anymore, the three troopers attacked her and beat her severely for several minutes. When they were finished, she was able to collect herself for a few moments and then she went directly to the Jedi Temple to begin her mission. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I'm actually getting more than one! lol  
Also, I have no idea what they call a phone in the Star Wars universe, so I am calling it a com as in communicator.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Guinevere rang the bell to the Jedi Temple. It was raining hard outside, which actually helped in the pity factor and she was still visibly shaken from the beating she took earlier in the day. After a moment, a woman answered the door.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.  
"Please, I need help. May I come in, please?" said Guinevere.  
"I'm sorry, but we're not supposed to let anyone into the Temple without permission. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Just then, Guinevere lifted her head and the woman was finally able to see the bruises and cuts on her face.   
  
She gasped and said, "Oh my, please come in, child."  
  
Guinevere entered the Temple and she could feel the warmth. While in the presence of the Sith, she always felt cold, cold enough to have shivers run up and down her spine constantly. Here, however, was different. She felt the good vibes in the room.   
  
The woman led Guinevere into a small room with big couches in it. Guinevere sat down on one of the couches and the woman wrapped a blanket around her.   
  
"Tell me what happened, dear?"  
"May I see Master Kenobi, please?"  
"Well, I'm not even sure if Master Kenobi is here, but if he were, I still need to know what happened before I can seek out his attention."  
"Look, it's a long story. All I really feel like saying right now is that I am running away from the Sith. Now, can you please tell Master Kenobi that I am here?"  
  
With the mention of the Siths name, the woman's eyes widened and she said, "Yes, hold on please."  
  
She walked out of the room and Guinevere heard footsteps slowly getting softer and softer.  
  
A few minutes later, the same woman entered the room again with a cup of warm tea in her hand. She gave it to Guinevere and she said, "Master Kenobi will be with you in one moment. Can I get you anything else?"  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the tea."  
"You're welcome, dear. Would you like to tell me what happened?"  
  
Before Guinevere could answer, Obi-Wan walked into the room and ran over to her.  
He knelt down before her and said, "What happened? Are you alright?"  
Guinevere decided to get into the "helpless damsel routine" and she started to cry.  
"No, I'm not okay! They beat me! They said they were going to kill me, but I ran away! I need your help, Master Kenobi, please!"  
"Alright, calm down. You're safe now. I promise not to let them hurt you anymore. Why don't you go with Plenko to the healers to make sure you're okay and let them clean you up. Afterwards, we'll talk. Alright?"  
Guinevere sniffled and she said, "Okay. Thank you."  
  
Plenko, the woman who let her in, walked over to her and said, "Come on, sweetheart. I'll go get you cleaned up."  
  
Obi-Wan watched the two ladies exit the room and then he hit his com button. An image of Master Windu appeared before Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan spoke, "Master, I have a situation."  
"What situation?"  
"A Sith recruiter, Guinevere, is here."  
"What?! Why is she here?"  
"She was badly beaten by the Sith and she said they threatened to kill her. So, she ran away."  
"And she came here?"  
"Yes, she did."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Perhaps she felt she was the most safest with the Jedi."  
"Where is she now?"  
"She's with Plenko and the healers."  
"Fine. Once she returns, get the full story from her and then report here and tell us what you know and do not leave her alone for one minute. Make sure someone is always around her."  
"Yes, Master."  
Once Guinevere was finished with the healers, she met with Obi-Wan in a small communication center. It was furnished with couches, chairs, tables, and many shelves filled with books. Her face looked a lot better than it had when she first arrived at the Temple. Obi-Wan sat in an orange single chair, while Guinevere sat on a long couch.  
  
Obi-Wan spoke first, "Do you feel like telling me what happened?"  
Guinevere took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell the story that she was instructed to tell. The same story that she had been practicing for two weeks with Tong-Gam so to make sure that she got her story straight after re-telling it several times and also to masquerade the deception she was about to feed the Jedi.   
  
In a small voice, Guinevere said, "Well, I thought long and hard about my life and I realized that I didn't want to be a recruiter anymore. Actually, if you think about it, I was really a hooker. Instead of selling my body for money though, I sold it for the souls of good men. I just hated it and I started to hate myself. Do you know how hard it is to get up every morning and try to look at your face in the mirror, knowing what you have done and what you are going to continue to do? It was like the reflection staring back at me wasn't me at all. You know?"  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "No, not really. I can comprehend your feelings, but I can't understand them fully."  
Guinevere gave a small smile and said, "No, of course, you couldn't. You're a Jedi and you've never made a mistake in your entire life."  
"That's not true. I have made mistakes, Guinevere, but not of your magnitude. Please, continue your story."  
"Okay. Well, after discovering that I was tired of doing what I was doing, I decided to leave. I knew that the Sith would never allow me to leave willing, so I tried to run away. They must have read my thoughts or felt it or something. You know how your senses are….."  
"Yes."  
"Well, they found out what I was planning and they all beat me. After they were done beating me, they said they were going to kill, but not yet because they weren't finished with me. They wanted to set an example to the other recruiters. So, they placed me inside of a cage and they placed the cage in a basement. While in the cage, I noticed a break in the wiring. So, when I knew everyone would be sleeping, I worked on the wiring and broke free. I then exited the basement. I had been in the basement several times before, so I knew the different exits. I then just started to run and this was the first place I thought to go to."  
"Why?"  
"Because, although I know I haven't been the Jedi's best friend, I knew they wouldn't turn me away. They're the keepers of the peace and they help people. Right now, I'm a person in need of help. I need your protection and I need a place to heal my mental wounds as well. I want to be a better person, Master Kenobi, you must believe me."  
  
This was now the part where Guinevere had to wait and see if her story and her mind blanking had worked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment and then said, "I do believe you want to change, Guinevere, but I also know that you are deceiving me."  
  
Guinevere's eyes got wide and her face went pale. She was afraid that all her hard work had been for nothing and very soon she really would be running away from the Sith due to her failure, that is, if the Jedi didn't punish her first.   
  
Obi-Wan spoke again, "Aren't I right, Guinevere? You are hiding something from me, aren't you?"  
"Umm……"  
"Okay, let me put this as delicately as I can. Did they, besides the beatings, touch you in an inappropriate manner?"  
  
Guinevere let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Obi-Wan thought that she was raped and that she had omitted that part of her story. He didn't realize that the whole story was a lie. She guessed that Tong-Gam was good at something!  
  
She cleared her throat and said, "Well, yeah, a little. I don't want to talk about that though."  
Obi-Wan put a hand in the air and said, "No need to. I understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I must talk to the Council."  
  
Obi-Wan stood up to leave when Guinevere said, "Wait! Are you going to help me or should I just keep on running?"  
"I want to help you, Guinevere. I just need to inform the Council of the situation. I'm sure they'll have some questions for you also. It's up to the Council as to what happens. Understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. I'll be back in a little while. Why don't you relax here and Plenko will keep you company, okay?"  
"Okay."  
  
Obi-Wan went to the Council and explained the situation and re-told Guinevere's story. Master Yoda spoke first, "Honest, does she seem? True in her feelings?"  
"Yes, I believe so. Whenever I've been around Guinevere in the past, she never seemed evil really. I never picked up on a dark feeling. I believe that she wants to change her ways and start a new life, fresh, but we need to protect her from the Sith."  
"Yes, but for how long?" asked Master Windu.  
Yoda said, "Worry not of time. Allow her to stay here we will, but many questions we have."  
"Yes, Master Yoda, I understand. I request that the young lady speak to the Council tomorrow. It is very late now, she has been through a lot, and I'm sure all that she wants to do is sleep."  
"Request granted. Speak to her tomorrow, we will."  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Review, please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. This will probably be a short chapter, but at least it's an update. Sorry.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
It has been a week since Guinevere entered the Jedi Temple and spun her tall tale that she had practiced with Tong-Gam. The lies flowed from her lips so expertly that the Jedi had no cause to not believe her. Besides, the Jedi were a sympathetic and hopeful bunch and they really wanted to believe that a woman who had such a rough life and had gotten involved with the forever loathed Sith, could turn her life around.   
  
Of course, they questioned her until she thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown. It was extremely intimidating standing in front of the Council, pleading her fabricated case. Being around all of the other Jedi was actually really intimidating too, not just the Council. It was uncomfortable being in the same room with the very Jedi whom she tried to convert. She felt kind of sleazy. Although they didn't say anything negative to her and they all treated her kindly, she still felt out of place and she felt cheap for the things that she had done in the past.   
  
Past? What past? She was still doing those things. She had to remember that the whole reason for being at the Temple was to get Obi-Wan to fall deeper in love with her and then ultimately get him to turn to the dark side. It would be an extremely difficult task because he was so strong-headed and very dedicated to the Jedi order. She had to succeed though because if she would fail, it would mean her death.   
  
Since she has been at the Temple, she has only seen Obi-Wan twice. The night she came there, after Obi-Wan had spoken to the Council, he walked her to a room where she could stay for the night. The next morning, he brought her down to see the Council and was there in the room while she was being questioned. After the Council granted her permission to stay, he walked her back to her room, gave her some credits and told her to buy some things that she would need for her stay. He didn't go with her to the market, however. He had Plenko accompany her and Plenko was also her constant companion. She had a feeling that the Council didn't trust her by herself, which she couldn't blame them, so they stuck Plenko on her. She was her sort of babysitter, although she really didn't mind because Plenko was very nice. That day, she did go to the market and she bought some clothing and toiletries and made herself at home at the Temple.  
  
That was the last she seen of Obi-Wan. She had kept tabs on him and every time she inquired about him, Plenko would inform her that he was out on a mission. The Council sure did keep him busy, which meant that he really was a great Jedi and she now knew why the Emperor wanted him so bad. Today, however, she had seen him through her terrace view. She was standing out on the terrace, overlooking the beautiful sky when she seen a ship land and she noticed Obi-Wan as one of the passengers that had gotten off. She assumed that he had just returned from a mission. She wanted to wait a few days so he could get settled and relax, but with the way he travels, she decided to see him later today just incase he had plans of shoving off again.  
  
Guinevere quickly got a shower and dressed in a sexy, but classy black, sheer outfit and made her way to Obi-Wan's room. Before she could ring the bell to his room, he opened it and greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Guinevere. How are you?"  
"Oh, hi. You startled me a bit by opening the door like that. I'm fine. You?"  
"I'm good and I apologize for scaring you. I just felt your presence and I figured I would open the door so you wouldn't waste your energy by ringing the bell."  
"How sweet. Thanks."  
"Come in."  
"Okay."  
  
As Guinevere entered the room, hope came creeping into her heart. He had sensed her and he wanted to see her so bad that he opened the door quickly to greet her. Had he wanted to see her that bad? That's what she thought at least. She remembered to quiet her thoughts though because at any moment, this Jedi could become noisy and start to read them.  
  
"So, what brings you to my quarters?" Obi-Wan asked.  
Guinevere turned at the sound of his voice and smiled, "Nothing really. I just wanted to thank you again for your help, but every time I want to talk to you, you're always gone."  
He chuckled and said, "Yes, I do apologize. I'm a very busy person. There is always plenty to do when you are a Jedi."  
"Yes, I suppose so. "  
"Would you like something to drink or eat?"  
"Just drink please."  
"What would you like?"  
"Whatever."  
  
Obi-Wan went to the kitchen and was back within a minute. He handed her a glass of cold water and said, "Is water good?"  
"Oh yes, water is great. Thanks."  
"Well, why don't you sit down and we can chat?"  
"I'm not holding you up or anything, am I? Do you not have work to do?"  
"Oh, I always have work to do, but I don't need to do it right this instance. I can chat for a bit."  
"Okay, good."  
  
Guinevere sat on his couch and Obi-Wan sat next to her. After a moment of an uncomfortable silence, Guinevere decided to get the ball rolling.  
  
"So, what have your missions been like?"  
Obi-Wan's eyes darted up and Guinevere could see a change in expression, but Obi-Wan quickly recovered and said, "Well, uh, I really can't discuss that."  
"Oh, okay. Just Jedi business, right, so you can't talk to anyone else about it?"  
  
Obi-Wan let out a loud sigh and said, "Listen, I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but the Council has instructed me not to inform you of any Jedi business, just incase."  
"Just incase of what?"  
"Just incase you are still working with the Sith and that the real reason you are here is to get information for them."  
  
Guinevere laughed and said, "Master Kenobi, I am so not working for the Sith. That is silly."  
Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Honestly, I think it's silly too. I believe you, I truly do and I'm sorry that is how they feel, but that is how it is and I cannot break the rules."  
  
Guinevere, sensing that she had somehow gotten Obi-Wan to trust her completely and gotten him to believe in her, reached over and placed a hand on his and said, "I understand, Master Kenobi. I wouldn't want you to break the rules either. I can also understand why the Council is nervous about my presence here, but I do appreciate your trust."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and said, "I've always thought of you as a nice person, a good person, but you just had a crummy job. I am also very happy that you finally decided to get away from all of that and are now on the road to a new, exciting life and I really wish you luck."  
"Thanks, but I feel like I'll never be able to lead a normal life. I will always live in constant fear of the Sith."  
  
Obi-Wan placed his hand over hers and gave it a small squeeze. "I can understand that you're scared, but I promise you that as long as I'm still breathing, I won't allow the Sith, or anyone else for that matter, to ever hurt you." He then took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it.   
  
Guinevere smiled and said, "Thank you, Master Kenobi. It's good to know someone cares about me."  
Obi-Wan looked Guinevere into the eyes and said, "I do care for you, Guinevere. More than you probably know or will ever know. And please, call me Obi-Wan."  
  
Guinevere smiled again. She knew she was getting through and that her mission was now on a smooth flight straight through part 2 of her plan and onto part 3. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I know that Jedi aren't supposed to get attached to people, like lovers, etc, but for the purpose of this fic, they are allowed to. So, let's pretend. lol  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"That over there is the Mangtoo," said Obi-Wan as he pointed to an orange and white flower.  
"It's beautiful," Guinevere said as she walked over to the flower for a better view.  
She smiled brightly and said, "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than this?"  
Obi-Wan took Guinevere's hand and said, "Oh, I can name one thing."  
  
Guinevere blushed and walked away from the flower. "So, what are you doing today?"  
"I am actually teaching a class."  
"You? Teaching?" Guinevere said as she laughed.  
"Yes, giggles, I am able to teach. I am showing the 13 to 15 age group some lightsaber  
tactics."  
"Oh. How long is that going to be?"  
"It's going to be from 2 to 4. Then I have to meet with Master Yoda about….."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped speaking and Guinevere knew immediately that Obi-Wan had to meet with Yoda because of her. She decided to press forward, however.  
  
"Meet with Master Yoda about what?"  
"Well, I'm really not supposed to say, but the meeting is about you."  
Guinevere raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that so? Why?"  
Obi-Wan raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and said, "Relax. Don't be so defensive."  
"I'm not defensive. I just want to know why I am so interesting that I am the cause of an entire meeting."  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not certain what he is going to say. I can't imagine him saying that you need to leave the Temple."  
"Would that be a possibility?"  
"I don't know. I doubt it, but I will find come this afternoon."  
"And of course, you'll fill me in on all of the details, correct?"  
"Correct."   
  
After Obi-Wan had left Guinevere by herself to go to his class, she decided to go to her room. Guinevere laid on her bed and wondered what Master Yoda would say to Obi-Wan. She hoped it wasn't bad news. It had been a month since she got to the Temple and she was making such great progress with Obi-Wan. The other night, he almost kissed her. She was certain that he wanted to, but when they appeared to be close, a padawan left his room and walked out into the hallway, disrupting them.   
  
Later, after she found out what Obi-Wan and Master Yoda had discussed, she would sneak out and go see the Emperor. Almost every week she would go see him and give him a full report. He was pleased with the progress, but he was also growing impatient. She knew he would want to see results and soon.  
  
That Night  
  
Obi-Wan came to Guinevere's room just as he said he would when he was finished his meeting with Yoda.   
  
"Well?" Guinevere asked as soon as Obi-Wan stepped into the room.  
"Well, it's not good."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"Master Yoda feels deception from you."  
"Deception? How?"  
"He sees that you have a very blocked mind, like you are guarding your thoughts and he grows worrisome about this. He feels that you are hiding something."  
  
Guinevere let out a small laugh and said, "Oh, Obi-Wan, we have been through this before. I'm not hiding anything. I told you the truth and there is nothing that I need to keep secret from you or from anyone else here."  
Obi-Wan sighed and said, "I would really love to believe that, Guinevere, but Master Yoda does not lie."  
"Yeah, well, Master Yoda must be losing his senses in his old age because I am not hiding anything. In fact, I am hurt that you think that way. I thought I meant something to you."  
"That's another thing that Master Yoda talked to me about. My feelings for you."  
"What did he say?"  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to her couch and sat down, "He said that I was getting too close to you. He doesn't mind my having someone special in my life, but because he senses the deception, he does not want me to be with you."  
Guinevere sat down next to Obi-Wan and said, "I see. Well, what are we going to do about it?"  
"We are going to do nothing. You may remain here at the Temple until Master Yoda and the Council can figure out what to do with you."  
"What about us?"  
"Honestly speaking, Guinevere, there is no us. I like you and care for you very much, but given the fact that the most highest of the Jedi's does not trust you, makes me not want to trust you either . Besides, I've been fighting with my feelings for awhile now. I would hate to get involved with a woman like you."  
  
Guinevere raised her eyebrow and said, "A woman like me? What does that mean?"  
"Well, I don't approve of your lifestyle and your work……"  
Guinevere cut him off and said, "Excuse me! Ex-lifestyle and ex-work. I told you that I was changing. Why can't you see that I want to be a better person?"  
"I know that you want to be a better person, but I just can't let it go. I keep thinking about all of the innocent men that you helped turn to the dark side. Besides, I still can't get Master Yoda's voice out of my head, telling me that something is not right with your presence here."  
  
Tears sprang to Guinevere's eyes. She stood up from the couch and screamed, "Fine! If you don't trust me or if any of these other Jedi don't trust me, then I'll just leave!"  
  
She went toward her dresser and started taking her clothes out.   
  
Obi-Wan walked over to her and said, "Look, you don't have to leave. You're still able to live here. The Council just wishes to speak with you again."  
"No! I will not stay in a place where I am not wanted. Besides, I wouldn't want to tempt you anymore towards the dark side."  
"You're being silly. Please, stop packing your case and sit down so we can figure this out calmly."  
"There is nothing to figure out. You don't want me here and you're blocking out your feelings for me just because of stupid mistakes that I made in the past. You're judging me and I do not appreciate that at all."  
"I'm not judging you, darling, I'm just being cautious. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want the Temple to be in jeopardy."  
  
Guinevere snapped her suitcase closed and said, "Will you listen to yourself? You've already given into the idea that I am here to corrupt the Temple or whatever the Hell is going through your head. I don't want to be here if you're going to think like that."  
"Guinevere, no one is accusing you of doing anything. We just think it odd that not one thought of yours is leaking out. You have it sealed up tighter than our most accomplished Jedi and we're just wondering why."  
"Maybe it's because I don't want you mind-reading freaks to see what I'm thinking! Maybe it's because my ex-boss used to read my thoughts all of the time and use them against me so I learned to block them out so he couldn't hurt me with them. Did you ever think of that?!"  
  
Obi-Wan had clarity pass through his eyes, then guilt filled them, "Wow. I'm sorry, Guinevere. I didn't even think about that. I'm really sorry. I shall report this to the Council."  
Guinevere waved her hand at him and said, "Don't bother."  
  
She grabbed her suitcase and walked toward the door. When she opened it, Obi-Wan used the Force to close it before she could exit.  
  
"Please, don't go. We need to work things out."  
"Let me out, Obi."  
"Please, just hear me out."  
"I've heard enough! You think I'm some kind of dirty slut who corrupts men. Yeah, I did do some really bad things in my life, but when I came here, I wanted to change. I thought I was doing that too because I had your friendship and you were so great and I know you care for me, but you hurt me way too much today. Now let me go."  
"Guinevere, I do care for you. Please, don't leave."  
"Let me out!"  
  
Obi-Wan opened the door for her and Guinevere walked out of her room and out of the Temple. As she walked back to the Emperor's home, she wondered what she was going to tell him and she prayed that she was not breathing her last breaths.   
Okay, that's it for this chapter. I have it in my head how this is going to play itself out, so I should be able to update a little bit faster. Review, please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So, you have failed" said the Emperor.  
Guinevere hung her head and said, "Yes, I have."  
  
The Emperor walked across the room to stand in front of Guinevere who was kneeling down.   
  
"I told you what would happen to you if you failed me, didn't I?"  
"Yes, sir, you did."  
"But yet you still failed. Did you think that I was joking?"  
"No, sir, I did not."  
"Why did you fail then?"  
"I did not fail on purpose, sir. The Jedi Council became suspicious of me and my motives for being there."  
"Ha! That is not where you failed, you naïve little bitch! You failed with Kenobi. He does not want to be with a woman like you, he said."  
"I know that, sir, but I cannot change what I have already done. He won't love me because of what I have done and who I was."  
"Was? You mean, who you are."  
"Are?"  
  
The Emperor smiled a wicked smiled and walked across the room to his chair.  
  
"Yes, my dear, are. You will not be killed for this."  
Guinevere raised her head and said, "I won't?"  
"No. In fact, I need you now more than ever."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, now will you please get off of the floor. Come here and sit next to me."  
  
Guinevere did as she was told and sat down next to the Emperor.  
  
"Curious as to why you are so important to me?"  
"Yes, sir, I am."  
"I need you to train a new Sith recruiter."  
  
Guinevere raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Umm, you are mad at me, right?"  
"Oh yes, I am extremely angry with you. No need to do something unnecessary, however, like terminating your pathetic life."  
"So, you're keeping me alive just because you want me to break in a new recruiter?"  
"Sort of. This recruiter is special. She will be Kenobi's Achilles heal."  
"Huh?"  
  
The Emperor sighed and said, "Why must I always tell you every single detail?!"  
"I'm sorry….."  
"Please, shut up. I don't feel like hearing your voice anymore. Just listen you stupid git. This new recruiter has the Force within her. She's extremely beautiful, very manipulative, and she knows how to get a job done, unlike someone else that I know."  
  
Guinevere rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, and?"  
"And she's going to get Kenobi to fall in love with her."  
"If Obi-Wan knows that she is a Sith recruiter, he'll feel the same way for her as he does for me. He may fall in love with her, but he'll never let a relationship develop."  
"That is why Kenobi will never know that she is a recruiter. As we speak, she is at the Jedi Temple, applying for a Healer job. Apparently, one of the Healers passed away, so they have an opening."  
"Does she know how to heal?"  
"Yes, you idiot! She's very good with the Force."  
  
Guinevere cleared her throat and said, "Okay, I may be an idiot because I still don't see why you need me."  
"I kind of figured you wouldn't know where this was leading to. So, let me explain it to you like you are a child. You know Kenobi and you know what he likes, dislikes, his hopes, dreams and all of that other meaningless crap. What you need to do is fill in the new recruiter of all of this so her and Kenobi can hit it off and develop a relationship. Understand?"  
"Yes, I see. You want me to help her get close to Obi-Wan by telling her about Obi-Wan so she can get in on his good side."  
"Very good. You wouldn't happen to have a problem with this, would you?"  
  
Guinevere's eyes went wide as she said, "No, why would I have a problem?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I sense that you fell just as hard for Kenobi as he fell for you."  
  
Guinevere laughed and said, "Oh no. I don't care for Obi at all."  
"Obi? No, of course, you don't. It is going to take some time for this girl to get through to him, given the fact that you totally mashed his heart, but she'll be able to. I have faith in her."  
"Okay, well, if that is all, I'm going back to my room to get settled."  
  
Guinevere started to walk towards the door when she felt invisible hands at her neck, slightly choking her. In her mind, she heard the Emperor's voice, "Oh no you don't. I said I wouldn't kill you, but I never said I wouldn't punish you."  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. I know they're kind of short, but like I said before, I know how this is going to end so I'll be updating more and more often. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Thanks once again for the reviews. I just want to take this time to clear up some things. First, no one has said anything bad about my story and I appreciate that (even though if bad things were said that would be fine because it's someone's opinion). It seems like everyone is enjoying the story. However, the whole alternate universe thing is bugging me.   
  
At the start of my story, I said I wasn't a big follower of the Star Wars story, so if people seemed out of character or times/dates were messed up, it shouldn't be a problem because this is my fiction. I did not actually use the term "alternate universe" because at the time, I did not know that was the term to use.   
  
I am saying it now though, this is an alternative universe! These are my characters (well, not literally) and I want to make them the way that I want to make them. With that being said, I appreciate the reviews and the constructive criticism, but I think we can move past the whole, "he's not in character-the time is wrong-where is Anakin-Yoda is green you know", remarks. I know this story goes against pretty much everything in the movies and books, but it's okay because it's my work and I like it like this. I'm sure that if I decide to write more Star Wars fics that they're gonna be another universe also. So, thanks again for the reviews and I appreciate everyone's help, but please keep in mind that this is MY FIC! lol  
  
By the way, I know Guinevere gets away with a lot of stuff, like how she talks to the Emperor, but that's only because she's cool like that. lol Also, thanks for the compliments on my talent. I didn't know I had any. lol With that being said, on with the story.  
Chapter 8  
  
Eighteen months had passed since Guinevere left the Jedi Temple. She hadn't seen Obi-Wan in all of that time. She was relieved to not have to face him, but in some way, she missed him. She would never admit to herself, but there were times when she just felt like talking to him or just looking at him.   
  
Nerbell, the new recruiter wooing Obi-Wan, was doing quite well. She had gotten the job of the Healer at the Temple and she was slowly but surely squeezing herself into Obi's life. She had started out slow, cautious of being too anxious. They had first met when Nerbell was going on tour of the Temple. Sheen-Nomi, another Healer, was giving her a guided tour when they passed the Jedi gym and Obi-Wan was practicing some of his skills there. Sheen-Nomi had introduced them. Nerbell did her best to look beautiful and innocent and Obi-Wan tried his best to keep his heavy heart from showing.  
  
It would be two months before their paths would cross again. Nerbell, against the wishes of the Emperor, took her time. The original plan was to initiate the relationship with Obi-Wan after two weeks of being at the Temple, but Nerbell thought it best to let all of his emotional wounds to heal.  
  
So far, it seemed to be working. After two months of waiting patiently, Nerbell decided to do a damsel in distress routine by trying to carry too many packages into the Temple at once, careful to make sure that Obi-Wan was present. Like the true gentlemen he is, he came right over to help her. He walked her to the Healer's quarters with the bags and helped her put her purchases away. They made small talk and Nerbell had promised to re-pay Obi for his kindness.   
  
One week later, she paid him back. She saw him sitting outside in the gardens and she decided to invite him to lunch, her treat. He agreed after some encouragement, but he ended up paying the bill.   
  
Nerbell let him be for another two weeks until Obi-Wan hurt himself on a mission. It wasn't a life or death situation, but it was bad enough to send him to the Healers for some wound fixing and an over night stay for observation. Nerbell had been his Healer and she took good care of him. Obi-Wan, feeling very appreciative and very cared for, asked Nerbell out on an official date.   
  
Eighteen months later, Obi-Wan and Nerbell are attached at the hip. Choosing to play the innocent young lady act has really helped Nerbell. She makes Obi-Wan feel comfortable when they are alone and she eases him into endless hours of conversation. At one point, Obi opened up about Guinevere. Nerbell, quick to get rid of his feelings completely for Guinevere, decided to let him talk about her and then she made sure that she put into Obi's head that Guinevere was no good and that he was better off without her. After a few dozen times of telling him that, it seemed to finally get inside of Obi's head. It seemed that Obi-Wan was very happy with Nerbell.  
  
Guinevere, on the other hand, was far from happy. She kept up her usual recruitment job, but her heart wasn't into it anymore. She hadn't been extremely thrilled with the job in the first place, but she did put some effort into it. Now, it seemed like she didn't even care if she recruited one guy in a month's time. She knew she would have to snap out of it and get on the ball because now that Nerbell knew everything about Obi-Wan, mostly because Obi filled her in, she was very much aware that she would no longer be needed. If she wasn't helping out Nerbell trap Obi-Wan and if she wasn't finding new recruits, then she would just be expendable garbage.   
  
Tong-Gam had been killed three months ago and the Emperor was in no mood to find a new apprentice, not that he had much of a selection. His new recruits were either sluggish, not motivated, or too frightened to do anything. The Emperor was becoming extremely annoyed and he was very snappy. He blamed Guinevere for not having any good men to be his apprentice. Perhaps it was her fault partially, but no one said he couldn't go out and recruit on his own. She really wasn't sure what made for a good apprentice anyway. If she looked to Tong-Gam for an example, she would have to find the most annoying man she ever met. If she looked at Darth Maul for example, well, she doubt she could ever find another Darth Maul. He was truly something else.   
  
Guinevere had been lying on her bed for two straight hours already, just staring up at the ceiling. She knew she couldn't stay like this forever, but she was a bit depressed. She supposed she was a bit jealous that Nerbell got to spend so much time with Obi. She was also upset that Nerbell had gotten so far with Obi-Wan when Guinevere had not. The Emperor made certain that everyday to remind her how insufficient she was and how fantastic Nerbell was. Little did Nerbell know that once she turned Obi-Wan, her days were numbered. The Emperor had brought her here for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to recruit Obi-Wan. Once she was finished that job, her life would be terminated. Guinevere didn't understand why the Emperor was going to get rid of Nerbell. She supposed he had his reasons and she wasn't going to question them.  
  
With a quick glance at the time, she decided to get up out of bed, get a shower, slip into a sexy number, and go out and try to recruit someone worth recruiting.   
Okay, that's it. I know, short again, but at least the updates are coming more frequently. Review please. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. This story is starting to wind down and I'm debating on what to do with Guinevere. I know how it's all gonna play out with Nerbell and Obi-Wan, but I haven't decided what to do with Guinevere yet. Don't forget, this is an alternative universe story. Don't jump all over me for inconsistencies.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Why did you become a Jedi?"  
  
Nerbell had asked Obi-Wan this question before and he thought he'd answered it thoroughly, but apparently not since she was asking it again.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Nerbell and said, "Because I wanted to."  
"Yeah, but how did you know what you wanted since you started so young?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I mean, they take away the kids so early, sometimes they're still infants and then they cram their ideas into their young, impressionable minds, and then they expect you to obey their code blindly. How do you know that being a Jedi is something that you actually wanted yourself or something that they made you believe in?"  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and said, "Where is all this coming from?"  
"It's not coming from anywhere. I was just interested in knowing your thoughts. It's sort of like those fanatic parents who push their child to sing or to participate in a sport. The kids have no choice but to do it and once they get older, they rebel against it because they never really wanted it in the first place. I was just wondering if you ever thought about that or knew a Jedi who was going through that."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Well, I have thought about it. A lot actually, especially when I was in my teenage years. I was around 14 or so and Qui-Gon was pushing me so hard. It seemed like I couldn't do anything right. When I tried to do things to please him, he would tell me not to please him and that I should do things to please myself. When I did do things that I wanted to do, I would get into trouble because I was breaking a code. It seemed like every other day I was breaking a new rule that I didn't even knew existed. It was frustrating, but I fought through it. I realized that all of the other padawans were going through the same thing. We all got together, like a little support group, and we really leaned on each other and helped each other out. It was rough, but we all got through it. Now, we're all successful Jedi Knights and I don't think any one of us regrets it. I love what I do and I know that coming here wasn't my choice at first, but it's my choice now. I wouldn't give up being a Jedi for anything."  
  
Nerbell inwardly cursed. Her plan was to get close to Obi-Wan, put doubts into his head about the real reasons why he was a Jedi, then plant the seed of anger towards the Jedi, let it grow and then slowly lead him into the dark side. With his sincere speech about how he loves being a Jedi, it spoiled all of those plans. How was she going to explain this to the Emperor?   
  
"What's wrong", asked Obi-Wan.   
"Oh, nothing really."  
"Sweetheart, I know when something is bothering you. Are you having these feelings?"  
"What feelings?"  
"Feelings about how you became a Healer? I mean, they probably took you also when you were very young to start your training. Are you starting to doubt the reasons for you being a Healer?"  
  
Bingo! Nerbell had a new angle. Perhaps she could put a guilt trip on Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, actually I am. It's a very difficult job and it's not very rewarding."  
"Not rewarding?"  
"Well, don't get me wrong. When I was doing my training, I thought I could do this for the rest of my life. I felt like I was making a real difference….."  
"You are."  
"But, once I started working here, I just feel hollow, you know? Like I just work day after day and I'm not enjoying myself. I'm wondering now if the only reason why I'm still doing it is because I spent a good portion of my life training for it. Like, when you pick a career and you do several steps to reach your goal and you finally do, but then realize it's not what you wanted. It's hard to try something different because you put so much time and effort into that one thing."  
"And you don't want to disappoint anyone?"  
"Exactly!"  
  
Obi-Wan sat down next to Nerbell and held her. "Are you trying to say that you no longer want to be a Healer?"  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I want to leave the Temple."  
"What about us?"  
  
Nerbell positioned her body so that she was looking Obi-Wan in the eyes.   
  
"Obi-Wan, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I want that too. You mean more to me than I thought possible."  
"Just because I'm leaving the Temple doesn't mean that we have to stop seeing each other."  
"Yes, but we will see each other less."  
"That is true, but that's okay because……"  
  
When Nerbell didn't finish her sentence after a few moments, Obi-Wan said, "Because what, darling?"  
  
Nerbell, starting her crocodile tears, said, "I just feel like you don't really love me."  
"Nerbell, how can you say that? You know that I love you."  
"Do I? Ever since I got here, you've been hung up on Guinevere."  
"Guinevere? I haven't talked about her in the longest time."  
"I know her name has never left your lips, but she's always in your thoughts and in your heart."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "Look, Nerbell, I'll admit that Guinevere was probably my first love and I say probably because I'm still confused about my feelings for her….."  
"So you admit that you still think about her since you're still confused about how you felt!"  
"No, no, no, it's not like that. All I'm saying is, Guinevere was special to me, but now she's gone. You're not gone though. You're here now and I love you and I want to be with you and only with you, Nerbell. You must believe me when I say this."  
"I don't know, Obi-Wan."  
"Nerbell, please. I've known Guinevere for only a few weeks, but I've known you for a year. You're special to me."  
"Yes, but Guinevere must have been more special since you fell in love with her only after a few weeks and are still carrying a torch for her."  
  
Nerbell started to cry more and Obi-Wan tried to comfort her as much as he could.  
  
"Nerbell, please. I don't know what to say or do to make things better."  
"I know what you can do to prove your love for me."  
"What?"  
"Leave the Temple with me."  
"What?! Are you insane? I can't leave the Temple. I love being a Jedi."  
"Love being a Jedi more than loving me?!"  
"No, of course not, but I've always been a Jedi and I want to be a Jedi."  
"Yes, but you also said that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, right?"  
"Yes, of course, I do."  
"Well, to me that means marriage. Why can't you just leave the Jedi and just be my husband?"  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and said, "Nerbell, do you realize how difficult it would be to leave the Temple?"  
"It'll be difficult for me too."  
"Yes, but you're a Healer so it'll be easier on you. It will take a lot of convincing to leave."  
"So, you're saying you would leave with me?"  
"Where are we to go though?"  
"Well, in all honesty, I already have another job lined up and one for you too if you're interested."  
"What kind of a job?"  
"We'll worry about that later. Will you leave the Jedi to be with me?"  
"I don't want to. I want to be with you and be a Jedi."  
  
Nerbell got up from the couch and said, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but you have to choose. Me or the Jedi?"  
  
When Obi-Wan didn't answer her, Nerbell, headed to the door.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Obi-Wan.  
"Yes?"  
  
Obi-Wan got up and walked towards Nerbell.   
  
"I do love you, Nerbell, but I'm not sure if I love you enough to leave the Jedi. I will make a compromise though."  
"What?"  
"I will go with you and check out your new job and the new job that you want me to take. We'll spend a week or so there, trying to adjust, and we'll see how I like it. If I do like it, then I'll leave the Jedi, although it won't be easy, and we'll get married and start our new lives together. If I don't like it, however, I will leave and go back with the Jedi, but you must come back with me. You don't have to keep your old Healer job with me, but you must accept the fact that I tried it your way, but I want the old way back. Okay?"  
  
"Okay that sounds fine, but you really gotta give it a chance, Obi-Wan."  
"I promise to give it a real chance. Does this prove that I love you?"  
"Yes, it does! I'm so happy you're doing this."  
  
Nerbell hugged Obi-Wan and Obi said, "Well, I'm not guaranteeing anything, but I will promise you to give it a shot. Now all I have to do is convince the Council to grant me a weeks vacation."  
  
After Nerbell and Obi-Wan parted ways, Nerbell contacted the Emperor and told him of her status. He was very pleased. The Emperor had decided to trick the Jedi. Nerbell would bring him to their Temple, but they would disguise themselves as a rebel group. They were not on the good side and they were not on the dark side. This group would give their assistance to anyone who requested that were "regular folk", neither liking the Sith nor the Jedi.   
  
Once Obi-Wan had seen that his new work would be just like his old Jedi work and he would be able to spend all of his free time with Nerbell just as before, he would certainly take the position. Once he had given the promise to stay on and he had left the Jedi, only then would the Emperor reveal himself and tell Obi-Wan that he had really joined forces with the Sith.   
  
He probably wouldn't want to stay then, but the Emperor would have two advantages over Obi-Wan; Nerbell and his beloved Guinevere. If he had tried to leave and not do everything the Emperor tells him to do, both women would lose their lives. Certainly Obi-Wan couldn't let either girl be harmed. He would have no choice but to stay and become the Emperor's new apprentice.   
  
The Emperor had much to prepare for before Obi-Wan came and he got right to it; counting the days before Obi-Wan would become his apprentice.  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. This is the second to the last chapter, so enjoy it! Also, this is my very first attempt at a fight scene, so if it's corny, please don't hate me too much! lol  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Yosh Ferngern was the new man in Guinevere's life. She wasn't romantically involved with him, not really anyway. He was next on her list of recruits. Yosh had caught the attention of the Emperor himself one day while he was attending a social function. He had sensed the Force in him immediately and sent Guinevere on him.   
  
That was a week ago. Things with Yosh were slow going, but they were going well. He had seen her every night, made love to her every night, and she poisoned his mind every night. Yosh wanted to spend his time with Guinevere because he had thought that he had fallen in love with her, but he wasn't quite certain if he wanted to join forces with the Dark side.   
  
Guinevere was doing the best that she could with him. Over the last few weeks, she really perked up and started working harder. She knew that her life depended on it. If she was no longer being productive or beneficial to the Emperor, he would have no reason to keep her around.   
  
Guinevere sat in her room and prepared herself for the night. Tonight was the night that Obi-Wan would be coming. The poor man had no idea that he was actually walking into a Sith Temple and Guinevere didn't want to be around when he found out either. She couldn't bring herself to face him. She thought she could just sit in her room and ignore his presence, but she knew she would be too tempted to venture out and sneak a glance at him. She would go out instead and be with Yosh.   
  
As Guinevere applied her makeup, she looked at the strange woman looking back at her in the mirror. When she was at the Jedi Temple, telling Obi-Wan about how she wanted to change her life, she was actually telling the truth. She hated being a Sith recruiter and if she could go back in time, she would definitely not have chosen that route. When she spoke to Obi-Wan about being incredibly sorry for all of the men that she turned to the Dark side and how she wanted to better herself, she really wanted to believe that herself. She wasn't proud of what she did and she did want to change. When Obi-Wan showed his support for her, she felt good about herself. She thought maybe she really could change, forgetting the fact that the only reason why she was with Obi-Wan and saying these words was because she was trying to trick him into going into the Dark side also.   
  
Guinevere looked into her blue eyes. They used to be so light, sort of like an ocean, a clean ocean. The type of ocean where no human stepped in, where only the sea creatures would roam. Very clear, very beautiful. Now, they looked like deep, troubled puddles . She knew that within an hour, Obi-Wan would stumble into the Temple with Nerbell and his fate would forever be sealed. Whether or not he fell for the "regular people work" act, she didn't know. It didn't matter though. If he fell for it, it would make the Emperor's job easier. If he didn't fall for it and he started to resist, the Emperor would have to be forceful with Obi-Wan. Either way, Obi-Wan would be killed if he didn't join the Sith. Guinevere knew that Obi-Wan would rather die a tortured, terrible death than to be associated with the Sith.   
She knew that Obi-Wan's time in this life was almost up. If he caught on to what was going on, he could very well die tonight. If he didn't catch on to the scheme tonight, he would die within the next few weeks anyway.   
  
Guinevere got up from the mirror and grabbed her purse. No matter when he died, she didn't want to be around when it happened. As Guinevere rounded the corner to head out of the door, Obi-Wan's words from the past entered her head.  
  
"I've always thought of you as a nice person, a good person, but you just had a crummy job."  
  
Obi-Wan had said those words to her one day while at the Temple. She supposed she wasn't as good of a person as he thought her to be. She knew he was going to die, but yet she kept walking to an exit so she wouldn't be there when it happened.   
  
She stepped out into the cold night and headed for her transport. Before she got to her transport, she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. She stopped in her tracks and started to debate with herself.  
  
She knew that it was her job to try to get Obi-Wan here, but she failed. Now, it was her job to get Yosh. She shouldn't interfere with what was going to happen tonight. Obi-Wan was a grown man and he could make his own decisions and defend himself. Besides, how was she supposed to help him? Fight the Emperor herself? That was ridiculous. It was out of her hands now and it was also none of her business. Whatever happens, happens.   
  
She started to walk towards her transport again when that feeling came back. It was a mixture of guilt, regret, and something else she couldn't quite place. Although it was all a trick, Guinevere really did mean those things she said when she was talking to Obi-Wan. She did hate her job, she did hate herself for doing that type of work, and she really did want to change. Obi-Wan was the only person in her life who made her feel good, like she wasn't a piece of property. He had cared for her and loved her and she threw it all away by playing mind games. Now, the game was getting out of hand. Someone was going to die and she knew it was Obi-Wan; the only man who really loved her and the only man that she ever……..loved?   
  
That was the other feeling. She was in love with Obi-Wan. She knew she cared about him a little when she started to get to know him and he was attractive, but she didn't think her feelings ran so deep. She has been thinking about him a lot, everyday in fact, but she chalked it up to guilt. Now she knew the truth. She was in love with Obi-Wan and if she didn't warn him, the love of her life will die.   
  
Guinevere looked around her surroundings like a scared, wounded animal. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. Obi-Wan would know what to do. He always knows what to do. She decided to wait for Obi-Wan outside. He would be going into the Temple through the side door so Guinevere went to the side door and waited in the shadows for Obi-Wan to arrive. She also knew that Nerbell would be with him, escorting him to his doom. What was she going to do with Nerbell? Beat her up? That would be silly. Not only was Guinevere a perpetual wimp who couldn't even make a fist, she knew that Nerbell did have the Force within her and could use it for evil. She decided to just wait it out and whatever her body did, she would go along with it.   
  
Twenty-three minutes later, it was time to take action. She heard Nerbell giggling and Guinevere stood up and peaked around the corner of the building. Nerbell was standing, looking behind her. Guinevere followed her gaze and there was Obi-Wan inspecting his boot. Apparently, he stepped in something and that was what Nerbell was laughing at. When Obi-Wan looked up, Guinevere's breath caught in her throat. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. It had been almost two years since she last seen him and she didn't realize how much she missed him until she seen him again in the flesh. She froze in her spot, not sure as to what to do. Should she just jump out of the bushes and wrestle him to the ground and drag him away from danger?   
  
As she was debating what to do, she seen that Obi-Wan stopped walking.   
  
Nerbell noticed too and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan had a strange look on his face and Guinevere knew that Obi-Wan felt danger.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Nerbell said again.  
"This place is what's wrong. It doesn't feel right."  
  
Obi-Wan started to back away from the building. Nerbell jogged over to him and took him by his hand.   
  
"Don't be silly, sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with this place."  
"Yes, there is! Can't you feel it? Something is wrong."  
  
Obi-Wan started to pull away from Nerbell, but she grabbed his arm with a firm grip.  
  
"Obi-Wan, don't be ridiculous. There is nothing wrong. You're being paranoid."  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are! If there was something wrong, I would be able to feel it too. I feel nothing so everything is fine."  
"Then why I do feel this overwhelming sense of dread?"  
"I don't know. Perhaps you're home sick or maybe one of the other Jedi Masters are in trouble and you're feeling their distress."  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Nerbell let go of Obi's arm and shouted, "Fine! If you don't want to do this, then don't! I should have known better. I should have known that you really weren't going to give this a fair chance!"  
  
Boy, Nerbell was pretty good.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Nerbell and said, "No, it's not that. I just……feel weird."  
"Well, there is nothing wrong, Obi-Wan! Now, come on and let's do this!"  
  
Obi-Wan stood there for a moment and then started to follow Nerbell up the stairs. Guinevere knew it was now or never.   
  
She came from around the corner and said, "Obi-Wan wait!"  
  
Obi-Wan turned around and his eyes went wide when he seen Guinevere. For what seemed like an eternity, but was really only ten seconds, all three of them just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
Obi-Wan then smiled wide, ran over to Guinevere and gave her a big hug.   
  
"Guinevere! What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"  
Guinevere broke away from the hug and said, "Listen, Obi, you can't go into this place. It's not what you think it is."  
"What do you mean? What's going on?"  
  
Before Guinevere could answer, she felt a great push on her chest and she went flying backwards, hitting the ground hard. Obi-Wan turned to see Nerbell walking towards him.  
  
"Nerbell, what are you doing? Why did you push her?"  
"Don't listen to her, Obi-Wan. She's just trying to win your love back. Let's get inside before she can poison your mind again."  
  
Nerbell took hold of Obi's arm, but he pulled away from her and walked over to help Guinevere up off of the ground.  
  
"I knew it! You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Nerbell asked.  
  
Obi ignored the comment and said to Guinevere, "What's going on?"  
"She's a Sith recruiter, just like me. She's trying to get you to join the Dark side. This is really a Sith Temple and they're going to make you join them or die."  
  
Obi-Wan's raised his eyebrows and then looked at Nerbell.   
  
"Nerbell? How could you do this?"  
"Get in the Temple, Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan started to walk backwards with Guinevere.   
  
"Get in the Temple now, Kenobi!" yelled Nerbell.  
  
Before Obi-wan could turn to run away, a group of Siths stood before him, blocking his path.  
  
"Going somewhere, Jedi?" asked one of the Siths.  
  
Obi-Wan went for his lightsaber, but it was too late. The Sith knocked him down and that rendered him unconscious. Nerbell walked over to Guinevere and she grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the Temple.   
  
"It's all screwed up!" Nerbell yelled into a communication hologram.  
"Calm down. I know what happened. Just bring the Jedi and Guinevere to me. I will handle everything." said the Emperor.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, in the Emperor's main lounge room, Obi-Wan woke up from his unconscious state. He was laying on a couch and Guinevere was sitting in a chair next to him, obviously being held captive to the chair with invisible restraints.   
  
"Welcome back, Master Kenobi." said the Emperor.  
  
Obi-Wan followed the voice with his eyes and seen the Emperor sitting in a chair ten feet from him. Standing at his side was Nerbell.   
  
Obi-Wan sat up in the chair and asked Guinevere, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry, but Guinevere is unable to speak. She's already opened her mouth enough." answered the Emperor.  
"If you hurt her, I swear I'll……"  
"You'll what?" the Emperor chuckled.   
  
Obi-Wan sat there, not sure what to say or do. He tried to send a message to the other Jedi, using the Force.   
  
The Emperor again chuckled and said, "Why bother?"  
"What do you want?"  
"I like a man who gets right down to business. I want you. I want you to join me, become my apprentice."  
"I will never join you. I'd rather die than to join you or your ilk."  
"Hmm, sorry you feel that way. Perhaps you'll change your mind when I tell you what I have in store for Nerbell."  
  
Nerbell looked in shock at the Emperor.   
  
When Obi-Wan didn't speak anymore, the Emperor said, "Aren't you worried for your precious Nerbell? I thought you loved her?"  
  
Obi-Wan averted his glance and stared at the floor.   
  
The Emperor said, "Ah, I see. You still have feelings for our dear Guinevere."  
"Just don't hurt her."  
"I see. Well, Nerbell, thank you for bringing Master Kenobi this far. I appreciate your help, but now I am finished with you."  
  
Nerbell's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"  
  
With the flick of his hand, the Emperor released lightning and struck Nerbell down, dead.  
  
Obi-Wan straightened up in his chair.  
  
"Good, I'm glad I have your attention now, Master Kenobi."  
"I don't know what you want!"  
"I already told you what I want! I want you to join me!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you killed my best apprentice, Darth Maul. Obviously, you can be very beneficial to me."  
"I will never join you. I already told you that."  
"And I already told you that If you do not cooperate, Nerbell and Guinevere will suffer the consequences. Nerbell has already, now is it time for Guinevere?"  
"NO! Please don't hurt her!"  
"You'll join me then?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Guinevere who was staring at him. Although she couldn't speak, she had started to shake her head no.   
  
The Emperor spoke again, "Join me or Guinevere dies."  
  
Obi-Wan just sat on the couch, not knowing what to do.   
  
After a few minutes, the Emperor grew impatient and said, "Fine. Good-bye, Gwynnie. "  
  
The Emperor raised his hands, but Obi-Wan flew off of the couch and ran towards the Emperor. He was able to knock his hand away. The lightning missed Guinevere and it scorched the table to her left.   
  
The Emperor, getting back his wits after the quick attack, pushed Obi-Wan with the Force and Obi-Wan fell into a bookshelf.   
  
"Join me!" yelled the Emperor.  
"Never!"   
  
The Emperor raised his hand again at Obi-Wan and released lightning. Obi-Wan held up a thick book to block some of the blow. It worked, but Obi-Wan still felt a huge jolt from the bolt. Obi-Wan rolled to his side, stood up, and threw the book at the Emperor, all in one quick motion.   
  
As the Emperor ducked from the book, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to call for his lightsaber. It came to him and he ignited it. The Emperor threw some more bolts at Obi-Wan, who blocked them with his lightsaber.   
  
The two men circled around the room; the Emperor throwing lightning bolts and Obi-Wan blocking them, trying to get in close to attack the Emperor with his weapon. Since the Emperor was concentrating on Obi-Wan, Guinevere felt her restraints placed upon her by the Force start to weaken. She was able to move after a few moments and she stood up. She ran to the side of the room and picked up a piece of glass that broke while the two were fighting. The glass was a fairly big size and she approached the Emperor from behind with the glass in her hand. Sensing her presence, the Emperor turned to knock her down with lightning.  
  
As he turned, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to make one quick move and struck the Emperor. The Emperor was able to move a little from the saber, but it still struck him. As the Emperor was hit with the saber, the lightning bolt also hit Guinevere. Both people fell to the ground. Obi-Wan ran over to Guinevere to make sure she was okay. Although she was hit with the bolt, she was still alive. Most of the bolt missed her when Obi-Wan hit the Emperor with his weapon, making the bolt move away from her.  
  
"Come on." Obi-Wan said as he started to pick Guinevere up.  
"No, finish off the Emperor." she said in a weak voice.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to see that the Emperor was starting to get up.  
  
"No time. I have to get you out of here and into a tank. You need help and fast. You may not last much longer if we stick around here and have me fight him again. Let's go."  
  
Obi-Wan picked Guinevere up and carried her out of the room. Guinevere told him of a secret passage to get out. Only three people ever knew about that passage way; the Emperor, Darth Maul, and Guinevere. Darth Maul, before his death, had told Guinevere about the passage way and showed her how to get out. She wasn't sure why he did it, but she was certainly glad he did now.   
  
The two made it out of the Temple without anyway detecting them and Obi-Wan took Guinevere to her transport as fast as he could. They made a quick, clean get-away and Obi-Wan headed to the Jedi Temple. He just only hoped that there would still be enough time to save Guinevere, who was curled up in a ball in the backseat. With each minute that passed by, Guinevere seemed to get more paler and her breathing started to become erratic. Obi-Wan tried to go faster and he gave a secret prayer that they would make it on time before she died.  
Okay, end of the chapter. Review please and again, if you hated the fight scene, sorry. I'm only an amateur. lol 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and I appreciate everyone's input. This is the last chapter so I hope you like it. Also, I'm thinking about writing a new fic. Of course, it'll be Obi related because he's my fave, incase you haven't noticed! lol I'm not sure what it will be called or when I'll start on it, but I have an idea of what it'll be about. If anyone wants me to e-mail them and notify them when the first chapter is up, just let me know and I will.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Guinevere laid in the plain white bed and looked around the room. It was sparsely furnished and it had one small window. On the table, across from her bed, sat a vase full of pink roses. Pink was her favorite color and she knew it wasn't a coincidence that those roses were there. She figured it was Obi-Wan who brought them for her and just thinking about him made a smile tug at the corners of her lips.   
  
As if sensing she was awake, there was a knock at the door and Obi-Wan stepped in.   
  
"Hey," he said when he came in.  
"Hi. Did you bring me those pink roses?"  
"Guilty. How are you feeling?"  
"Like crap."  
"Well, you look a lot better."  
"If I look anywhere near the way I feel, I think I won't want to look in a mirror for a long, long time."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and said, "You look great and you'll look even better once you get out of here."  
"When will that be?"  
"Early next week I'm told."  
"How long have I been in here?"  
"Since the fight, you've been in here for almost a week now. The first three days were pretty scary, but you're fine now. You just have to build up some more strength before you're able to leave."  
"Then what?"  
"Then I continue to protect you."  
"From the Emperor?"  
"Yup."  
  
Guinevere gave a small, sad sigh and tears threatened to exit her eyes. Obi-Wan sat down beside her in the bed and smoothed her hair down.  
  
"Please, don't cry, Guinevere."  
"I can't help it. If you try to protect me against the Emperor, then you'll be protecting me for the rest of my life."  
"That's what I plan on doing."  
"But what if he hurts you? I mean, he almost did once. What if……"  
"Ssshh, don't think of those things. Just rest."  
"I can't help but think of those things. What if he hurts you Obi-Wan or worse yet?"  
"Do you remember when you were staying at the Temple, that day in my room, when I promised you that as long as I was still breathing, I wouldn't allow the Sith or anyone to hurt you?"  
"Yes."  
"I meant it. I'm going to protect you no matter what and don't worry about me. I've faced two Sith in my life and I lived to tell about it. I think I'm doing quite alright."  
  
Guinevere laughed and said, "Thanks, Obi. I really appreciate your concern."  
"It's not concern, Guinevere. It's love. I still really do love you."  
"What about Nerbell? Did you love her too?"  
"Not really. Don't get me wrong, before I knew she was a recruiter, I thought she was very sweet, kind hearted, loving and attractive, but I think I was still too hung up on you to give her a real shot. I tried to really give it my all, but you still had my heart and now I'm going to take care of you and protect you against the Sith for as long as possible."  
  
One week later, Guinevere was on a transport to a remote planet named Tuloge. The Council had decided it was in her best interest to get far away as possible from the Sith. Tuloge was the perfect planet for that. It was small, population of only 2,000 and no one really even heard of it. It specialized in nothing and it was pretty anonymous. Obi-Wan helped picked out the planet because of those reasons and also because it had a wonderful, small ocean. Obi-Wan knew how much Guinevere loved water and he wanted to make sure she was happy on her new planet. Of course, Obi-Wan had fought to keep Guinevere at the Temple, close to him, but the Council objected to this.   
  
"I don't understand why I have to go so far away." said Guinevere.  
"Because it's for your own safety." answered Obi-Wan.  
"I thought you said you were going to protect me."  
"I am protecting you. Getting you as far away from the Sith is the best thing to do. No one knows about this planet. It's practically non-existent. Trust me; you'll be safe here."  
  
Guinevere didn't say anything for the rest of the flight to the Tuloge. Her mind kept wandering back and forth. She knew Obi was right. She did need to stay low and she did need to stay as far away from the Sith as possible. She also knew that she didn't want to leave Obi-Wan's side. She felt safe and happy when she was around him. If she went to Tuloge, she would never see him again.   
  
"We're here." said Obi-Wan as he landed the transport.  
"Great."  
  
Obi-Wan helped her with her luggage and settled her into her new apartment. It was small with only one bedroom, but it was cozy enough just for her.   
  
"Well, I guess this is it." said Obi-Wan.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
They stood there in silence for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say.  
  
Guinevere started first, "Ummm, thanks for all of your help. I mean, not just today, but for everything."  
"You're welcome. You'll be safe here and if there ever is any problems, I'll be here to help you."  
"Okay."  
"Well, I best be going."  
"Okay."  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a small hug and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Guinevere.  
Obi-Wan turned around and said, "Yes?"  
  
Guinevere walked closer to Obi-Wan and said, "Well, I just wanted to say that although I hated being a Sith recruiter, I wouldn't change anything. If I weren't working with the Sith, I would never have met you and meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me. I love you, Obi-Wan."  
  
Guinevere bit her lower lip and waited for Obi's reaction. He just looked deep into her eyes, walked closer to her and gave her a knee buckling kiss. It was the most sweetest and purest kiss she ever had. A kiss filled with love, passion, want and sadness, knowing that this would be their last kiss.   
  
When Obi-Wan broke their kiss, he said, "I love you too, Guinevere."  
  
He turned and walked away from her. She watched him walk out of her door with tear filled eyes. She heard him start up his transport and take off. She sat down on her couch and started to cry. Through her sobs, she heard Obi-Wan's voice in her head:  
  
~Please don't cry, Guinevere. I will always be with you, although it may not be physically. We can still keep in touch through the Force.  
  
Guinevere dried her eyes and said out loud, "But I don't know how to use the Force."  
  
She heard Obi-Wan chuckle and heard his voice again in her head:  
  
~You don't need to know how to use the Force. Leave that to me. I can still hear you if you just talk out loud. Feel better?  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. It's still not as good as having you here."  
  
~I know, love, but it's the only thing we have for now. Don't worry, I'll get another vacation soon and I think I know just the planet to take my vacation at.  
  
"Oh yeah? It couldn't be Tuloge, could it?"  
  
~Oh, you've heard of it, huh?  
  
Guinevere laughed and said, "Yeah, I think I've heard it mentioned once or twice."  
  
~I really should be concentrating on this space travel so I'm going to break our communication, okay?  
  
"Okay."  
  
~Don't worry, you'll be hearing from me soon enough. I love you.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
After a moment, she heard nothing else. She sat on her couch hoping that he would talk again, but he didn't.   
  
When she could take the silence no more, she decided to try to talk to him again, "Obi-Wan? Are you there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
Still silence  
  
"Obi?"  
  
Guinevere sighed. She was still sad, but she knew that when she really needed him, Obi-Wan would be there for her.   
The End  
  
That's all she wrote. Do I smell sequel? No, actually I don't. lol Like I said, I am in the process of thinking up a new story so if you want to be notified when the first chapter is up and ready to be read, just either e-mail me or let me know through feedback and I'll e-mail you when it's ready. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story! 


End file.
